Serce z porcelany
by Seshan
Summary: shounen-ai.. żadne jutsu nie chroni najdelikatniejszych miejsc w naszej duszy...


**Serce z porcelany**

Kruche niczym filiżanka z cieniutkiej porcelany, tak delikatne jak motyl, czasem bezbronne jak biały kwiat. Serce.

Siedział na łóżku, zapinając guziki bladobłękitnej piżamy. Był strasznie zmęczony, oczy mu się kleiły. Gdy doszedł do ostatniego guzika, okazało się że źle je pozapinał i zabrakło mu dziurki. Dzisiejszy sparing z Sasuke wykończył go, zużył tak dużo chakry. Pomyślał, że brunet jest naprawdę niesamowity i z dnia na dzień staje się coraz lepszym shinobi. No, ale oczywiście on – Naruto – wcale nie był gorszy od tego zadzierającego nosa Uchihy. Blondyn stwierdził, że noc jest ciepła, ściągnął szybkim ruchem bluzkę od piżamy przez głowę i rzucił niedbale na podłogę, po czym wgramolił się do łóżka i już po minucie spał.

Biegał po lesie, szukając swojej koleżanki z drużyny.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Okolica zdawała się pusta, Haruno nigdzie nie było, nikogo nie było. Tylko nocne szepty wiatru, mrok, szelest liści. Chłopak przystanął. Co on właściwie robił o tej porze poza domem? Dlaczego szukał różowowłosej dziewczyny? Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność. Spomiędzy drzew ktoś się wyłonił, czarna sylwetka zaczęła zbliżać się do niego.

- Sakura?

Nie, to nie była dziewczęca sylwetka.

- Sasuke? – spytał, lecz w tym samym momencie sen się urwał. Jego umysł przez sekundę zawirował na granicy snu i jawy, po czym Uzumaki otworzył oczy, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł powieki dłonią, jakby chciał usunąć z nich resztki snu.

- Dziwny sen – pomyślał. – Chyba za dużo zjadłem na kolację.

Jednak znów ogarnęło go poczucie, że nie jest sam. Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się po pokoju i wtedy kątem oka uchwycił jakiś ruch za oknem. Może mu się tylko zdawało, pewnie to wiatr albo zwierzę... Mimo wszystko musiał sprawdzić. Szybko narzucił na siebie rozsuwaną bluzę i założył buty, po czym ostrożnie wyszedł z domu i zaczął skradać się przy jego ścianie, jednocześnie tak minimalizując wydzielanie chakry, by intruz nie wyczuł jego obecności. Kiedy skręcił za winkiel budynku, niespodziewanie stanął twarzą w twarz z osobnikiem burzącym jego nocny spokój i gdy dotarło do niego kogo ma przed sobą na moment zaniemówił.

- Gaara...

Co ten ninja z Wioski Ukrytego Piasku robił w środku nocy pod jego domem? Naruto zmierzył genina podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Ja... – zaczął chłopak o rubinowych włosach, po czym urwał i na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny, przepraszający uśmiech.

Widząc to Uzumaki po raz kolejny owej nocy rozdziawił usta w zadziwieniu. Ten uśmiech był taki szczery i blondyn wiedziony impulsem postanowił mu zaufać.

- To może wejdziesz do środka? – zaproponował.

Kazał Gaarze się rozgościć, a sam poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę. Ziewał przy tym co chwilę. Gdy usiadł naprzeciwko Pustynnego z kubkiem w dłoni, zaczął zatapiać się w miękkości fotela, cieple pachnącego sokiem malinowym napoju i czuł się coraz bardziej senny.

- Co więc sprowadza cię do Konoha-gakure?

Jego gość zrobił minę, jakby sam się nad tym zastanawiał i odparł:

- Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

- To czemu nie przyszedłeś i nie zapukałeś, tylko skradałeś się pod moim oknem?!

- Sądziłem, że nie będziesz chciał mnie oglądać po tym... wszystkim.

- No co ty Gaara, wpadaj kiedy chcesz... – zamierzał jeszcze coś dodać, ale przerwało mu długie ziewnięcie.

- Może byśmy odłożyli tę rozmowę do rana? Jestem trochę zmęczony po dzisiejszym treningu.

- Powinieneś iść spać – stwierdził ninja z Suna ze zrozumieniem.

- To ty się połóż na łóżku, a ja sobie zsunę dwa fotele i... – mówił blondyn zdejmując kurtkę i rzucając niedbale na stojące w pobliżu krzesło.

- Nie – uciął drugi shinobi.

- Ale ja mam tylko jedno łóżko...

- Wystarczy.

Chłopak o rubinowych włosach wbił w niego przerażająco zimne spojrzenie, jakby mówił „sprzeciwiaj się dalej, to cię zabiję". Naruto zrobił krok w tył, ale wyraz twarzy Gaary w momencie złagodniał i bardzo posmutniał.

- Nie chciałem...

- W porządku. Tylko nie rób tak więcej, bo mi ciarki po plecach chodzą.

Zgasił nocną lampkę, a następnie położył się po prawej stronie łóżka, podczas gdy jego gość zajął lewą. Uzumaki odwrócił się do Pustynnego plecami, powiedział „dobranoc" i choć było mu dziwnie i ciasno, bo przez całe życie sypiał sam, to klejące się powieki nie pozwoliły mu przejmować się tym zbyt długo.

Genin z Piasku leżał przez kwadrans wpatrując się w nie okryty kołdrą kawałek pleców Naruto. Potem wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju, oglądając przedmioty należące do blondyna, jak dwa rzucone byle gdzie kunaie, opakowanie po ramen, kilka oprawionych w ramki zdjęć z Sakurą, Kakashi-senseiem i Sasuke. Nadepnął na coś – była to bladobłękitna bluzka od piżamy. Podniósł ją, poskładał, położył na fotelu i wtedy zauważył, że w stojącym na stoliczku kubku z którego pił Uzumaki, jest jeszcze herbata. Dopił ją, po czym chciał wrócić do łóżka, tyle że blondyn przewrócił się na plecy, rozrzucając kończyny tak, że zostało niewiele wolnego miejsca. Ninja mamrotał coś przez sen, połowa kołdry przykrywała podłogę obok łóżka. Gaara przez minutę stał, przyglądając się jak pierś śpiącego unosi się i opada, unosi i opada. Potem powoli, ostrożnie położył się przy jego boku, zwijając się w kłębek jak kot, kładąc prawy policzek i lewe przedramię na jego klatce piersiowej. Przymknął powieki.

Do pokoju wlewała się poranna jasność. Pustynny wyczuł, że Naruto się budzi, otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć wycelowany w siebie wskazujący palec blondyna.

- Czy twoim zdaniem ja przypominam poduszkę??

Chłopak sprawiał jednak wrażenie bardziej zakłopotanego niż zdenerwowanego. Nie mogli przedyskutować kwestii jego podobieństwa do elementów pościeli, bo rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

- Kto przyłazi o tej godzinie? – zirytował się Uzumaki, wygramolił się z łóżka i poszedł otworzyć.

- Już idę – mruknął nie wiadomo po co, bo osoba na zewnątrz nie mogła tego słyszeć.

Otworzył...

- Sasuke!

- Cześć – przywitał się Uchiha, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni. Omiótł spojrzeniem półnagiego Naruto i nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka. Zrobił dwa kroki i stanął jakby skamieniał. Shinobi – demon, o włosach barwy krzepnącej krwi, siedział na rozgrzebanym łóżku w piżamie we wzorek z zielonych liści, która niewątpliwie nie należała do niego!

- No bo... Gaara... bo... – Naruto chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale brunet mu nie pozwolił.

- To nie moja sprawa – na jego twarzy odmalowała się kompletna obojętność, jakby był wyprany z uczuć.

- Sasuke, co ty tu właściwie robisz tak wcześnie rano? Jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś w moim domu, zaskoczyłeś mnie...

Ciemnowłosy genin sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej coś.

- Twój kunai. Znalazłem wczoraj po treningu.

Wetknął mu go w dłoń, rzucił chłodne „czee" i poszedł sobie.

Gdy oddalił się nieco od domu swojego partnera z drużyny, przystanął nagle i walnął się pięścią w czoło.

- Uchiha, ty skończony idioto... – wycedził przez zęby.

Blondyn zrobił śniadanie. Niezbyt wyszukane – omlet z dżemem truskawkowym. Zdawał się zapomnieć już, że mały incydent z Sasuke miał w ogóle miejsce. Genin z Suna-gakure może mało mówił, ale w ramach odwrotnej proporcjonalności dużo myślał o różnych sprawach, szczególnie w ostatnim czasie. Wizyta i zachowanie bruneta wydawały mu się bardzo podejrzane. Mógł zwrócić ten kunai na treningu, nie było powodu by przynosić go tuż po wschodzie słońca. Chyba że chłopak potrzebował pretekstu żeby... żeby co?

- Czemu nie jesz? – Uzumaki wyrwał z zamyślenia swojego gościa, który odpłynął gdzieś metafizycznie, choć wzrok miał wbity w zupełnie prozaiczny omlet.

- O której idziesz na trening? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

- Nie mam dziś treningu, Kakashi-sensei dał nam dzień wolny. Pewnie chciał zaszyć się w domu z nowym tomem „Icha Icha Paradise". Stary zbol!

Gadatliwy ninja zaproponował Gaarze, by spędzili ten dzień razem i oczywiście wymyślił mnóstwo specyficznych rozrywek, typu odwiedziny w akademii i potraktowanie Iruki techniką seksapilu, co miało na celu rozbawienie Pustynnego. Na koniec poszli do Ichiraku Ramen.

- Uchiha jest twoim przyjacielem?

- Noo tak – potwierdził Naruto, choć jego usta były pełne makaronu. Przełknął i dodał:

- Ty też jesteś.

Po południu na dworze zrobiło się gorąco i duszno, a oni poszli do domu. Jasnowłosy shinobi udał się do łazienki i wsadził głowę pod kran odkręcając zimną wodę. Wrócił z pochlapaną koszulką i usadowił się obok Gaary, który nieśmiało przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Chłopak zerknął na niego z ukosa i powiedział:

- Nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem.

- Myślałem, że dobrze się bawiłeś – blondyn był zaskoczony.

Gdy spotkał po raz pierwszy Naruto, chłopak wydawał się niewartym uwagi, słabym, rozwrzeszczanym głupkiem. Jednak to właśnie on dokonał tego, co inni uważali za niemożliwe. Pokonał Pustynnego, bo walczył by ratować Sakurę i Sasuke i to wyzwoliło w nim nieopisaną siłę. Przyjaźń, oddanie, lojalność, przywiązanie. Miłość. Mocna, platoniczna forma miłości. Po walce, gdy obaj leżeli na ziemi poranieni, pozbawieni sił i chakry, blondyn powiedział do Gaary, że zna jego ból, jego samotne cierpienie. Przeszedł przecież przez to samo i jeśli na świecie był ktoś, kto mógł naprawdę zrozumieć, to był nim Uzumaki. I jeśli istniał ktoś, kto mógłby ująć jego dłoń i wyprowadzić go z ciemności, zabrać do miejsca pełnego ciepła i słońca, to był nim Uzumaki. Był spojrzeniem intensywnie niebieskim niczym kwiaty lnu, był energią, radosną jasnością, był niewypowiedzianą obietnicą miłości.

Wstał i po chwili jego twarz znalazła się tuż przed nosem Naruto, a palce odgarnęły mu z czoła kilka wilgotnych, jasnych kosmyków.

- Chcę więcej.

Podciągnął koszulkę chłopaka i zaczął całować jego umięśniony brzuch.

- Niee – Uzumaki odepchnął go od siebie.

Pustynny hipnotyzował go spojrzeniem pełnym smutnego morskiego błękitu.

- Proszę...

Blondyn zerknął na sufit, jakby szukał tam rady albo inspiracji. W końcu ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił za siebie przycierając kolor różanych płatków, co Gaara uznał za dziwaczny sposób udzielenia odpowiedzi pozytywnej.

Niesforny ninja zdrzemnął się. Może przez dwa kwadranse, a może dwie godziny, Pustynny nie był pewien. Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, koncentrując uwagę na przyciskaniu jego dłoni do swojej klatki piersiowej w okolicach serca.

Nigdy nie miał nikogo naprawdę swojego, nigdy nie był kochany ani nawet lubiany czy akceptowany. Matka nie chciała urodzić takiego potwora. Jej życie zostało poświęcone dla wioski, umierała przeklinając Suna-gakure. Chciała już tylko, by jej głęboka nienawiść przetrwała w dziecku, czyniąc z niego narzędzie zemsty na mieszkańcach Wioski Piasku. Wszyscy pragnęli jego śmierci, nawet ojciec, nawet jedyna osoba która przez chwilę zdawała się widzieć w nim ludzką istotę – Yashamaru. Zalewało go morze nienawiści, a on niczym anioł śmierci topił świat w oceanie krwi i piasku. Nie wiedział po co żyje, dlaczego tak cierpi. Nie mógł umrzeć, a rozpaczliwie potrzebował uzasadnienia swojej egzystencji. Postanowił przykryć wszystko wokół czarnym skrzydłem, skąpać niebo i ziemię w szkarłacie. Zabić ich razem z samotnością, którą mu przynosili, z miłością której nie rozumiał, nie znał, zniszczyć swoją nienawiść, ich nienawiść, życie, śmierć, czymkolwiek one były. Nie mógł jednak zmyć z siebie bólu ich krwią. Yashamaru mówił, że rany w sercu może wyleczyć tylko miłość. Co to miłość?

Naruto wyszedł spod kołdry zasłaniając się jaśkiem i rozglądając w poszukiwaniu bokserek.

- Są tam – wskazał mu Pustynny domyślnie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i troszkę zarumienił.

- Gaara... może pójdziemy na spacer?

Ciepły sierpniowy wieczór przepływał jeszcze przez serca delikatną, puszystą bielą letnich obłoczków, choć czuło się już zbliżający się powolnym krokiem zmierzch. Powietrze było wciąż rozedrgane słońcem, lecz stygło lekko z każdą minutą, przygotowując się na przywitanie nocy. Genin z Suna, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, ujął dłoń blondyna i trzymał się jej kurczowo, zupełnie jak dziecko mocno ściskające rękę mamy, w obawie że może ją zgubić wśród tłumu obcych ludzi. Uzumaki zatrzymał się pod dużym drzewem o rozłożystych konarach i usiadł, opierając plecy o masywny pień. Drugi shinobi położył się na trawie, umieszczając głowę na udach chłopaka, nie puszczając go przy tym ani na sekundę.

- Nigdy mnie już nie puścisz? – powiedział Naruto żartobliwym tonem i uśmiechnął się do swojego więcej-niż-przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się słonecznym złotem i niebem. Uśmiechnął się miłością.

Gaara zatopił w jego źrenicach spojrzenie o barwie morskiego błękitu, powagi i pewności.

- Nigdy.

Niczym doskonałe piękna lalka z porcelany, stał tam, wysoko na gałęzi, wpatrując się w nich. Z czołem jasnym jak śnieg, na które opadały długie, hebanowe kosmyki włosów, z bladoróżowym policzkiem opartym o szorstką korę drzewa. W oczach miał niezgłębiony mrok, bo w cieniu liści ukrył nie tylko twarz, ale i potłuczone kawałki serca.


End file.
